1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a park exit assist system.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, there is suggested a parking assist system that searches for a parking space in which a host vehicle is allowed to be parked with the use of various sensors mounted on the vehicle, that calculates an optimal vehicle trajectory to a parking target position set in the parking space and that guides the host vehicle to the parking space in accordance with the vehicle trajectory by automatically executing steering control. There is also suggested a park exit assist system that guides a parked vehicle to start moving (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 4-356277 (JP 4-356277 A)).
For example, when a vehicle is moved out of one of a plurality of parking spaces provided at a roadside in tandem arrangement, it is required to operate the vehicle to start moving while paying attention to a surrounding obstacle, another vehicle coming from behind, a pedestrian, or the like, and further to correct the direction after exiting to a traffic road and smoothly start driving. Therefore, when park exit assist is performed, it is desired to merge the vehicle into a traffic road with easy operation without complicated steering operation after completion of assist as well.